Due to current size constraints of laptops, notebooks, PDAs and the like, their screens have a limited viewing area. In addition, many other larger screens have the same constraints. The small screens on these computing systems would be much more useful to users if the physical viewing area of the display could be changed to accommodate the needs of the users. A system for changing the viewing area must be easily implemented and adapted to existing computer systems. In addition, the system should be cost-effective. The present invention addresses such a need.